Campos de trabajo
by lady-brightblade
Summary: Sirius pensaba que iba a pasar un semana entera con uno de sus mejores amigos en una isla de las Bahamas... Pero no todo sale como él pensaba. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo qu reconozcais no es mio, sino de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Esto es genial. Simplemente fantástico. Una semana entera totalmente solo en lugar perdido de la mano de Merlín; ¡y encima plantando estúpidas plantitas!. ¿Pero en qué leches estaba pensando Remus? Sólo a él le podía pasar eso de contratar por "error" una semana de campos de trabajo en vez de la semana de vacaciones tan bien merecidas en una isla de las Bahamas. ¡Campos de trabajo! Y encima el muy capullo… ¡se escaquea! Dice que le ha salido una oferta de trabajo que no puede rechazar… ¡JA¡. ¡Y una mierda! Como si no lo conociera bien… eso solo ha sido una excusa para librarse del trabajo. ¡Y parecía tonto el lobito! 

Bah. No pienso desperdiciar mis vacaciones trabajando¡no señor! Iré tranquilamente con el encargado y le diré claramente que YO no puedo –ni pienso- trabajar. Seguro que lo entiende. Luego me dirá amablemente donde esta la estación de trasladores más cercana e iré a Londres a machacar a cierto lobo traidor. Buen plan¿no?

Me dirijo sin más a la cabaña del encargado. No es difícil llegar a ella; el campamento esta lleno de indicaciones muy fáciles de seguir. Hay que decir algo a favor de este lugar: el paisaje es precioso. Y no me refiero solo a las montañas… ¡Por Merlín, que chicas! Sólo por eso estoy casi dispuesto a quedarme… Hay que entenderme: tengo 19 y todavía estoy desarrollando mis hormonas. Si, si. Ya se lo que piensa la gente: que a esta edad uno ya ha estabilizado sus hormonas. ¿Qué queréis que haga? Me desarrollo muy lentamente. Y si no que se lo pregunten a Lily.

Y hablando de pelirrojas… ¡vaya con la que tengo delante! Ese culito respingón esta hecho para ser tocado. Y por mis manos. Puede que después de todo no sean tan malas las vacaciones. ¡Y esa morena! Que ojazos, que curvas… ¿De verdad quieren que trabaje así?. ¡Más distracciones imposibles! Me va a ser imposible concentrarm…

-¡AH!

Vaya, me he chocado con una chica. Menos mal que la he cogido antes de que se cayera. Tiene una vocecita de lo más dulce… ¿será su cara igual? Todavía no me ha mirado. Ah, ya esta levantando la cabeza… Bueno, no esta mal. No es tan llamativa como las que he visto antes, pero el conjunto es muy… dulce. Parece una niña buena con su pelo castaño y liso recogido en una coleta baja y los ojos color miel mirándome nerviosos y… ¿llenos de deseo? No puedo evitar sonreír y cogerla más fuerte por los hombros.

-Gracias… no t-te había visto. Estab-ba distraída y… -¿soy yo o la estoy poniendo nerviosa? No es la primera vez que produzco este efecto en las chicas (de hecho, es inevitable…), pero verla así me produce un cierto… placer-… Yo… lo siento –consigue terminar.

Ha agachado la cabeza para que no vea lo sonrojada que esta. Un poco tarde, ya me he dado cuenta. Le cojo la barbilla y levanto su cabeza para que me mire, aunque ella hace lo posible por evitarlo. Merlín, aun no he hecho nada y ya le tango en el bote. Habrá que aprovechar.

-No te preocupes, pequeña –le pongo la sonrisa más seductora de mi repertorio, aunque sé que no hace falta. No puedo evitarlo, es la costumbre-. Ha sido un placer el que choques conmigo; puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras –levanto su barbilla un poco más y me acercó a sus labios… puedo sentir su respiración agitada y su aliento…

-¿Pero que te crees que estás haciendo? –la castañita me aparta y se aleja de mi. Esta roja y me mira muy ofendida y enfada. La miró confundido. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

-¿Qué qué estoy haciendo? Besarte, pequeña. ¿No es obvio? –digo intentando atraerla otra vez hacia mí. Pero ella sigue apartándose.

-¿Besarme¡Besarme! -parece muy enfada y la verdad, no entiendo por qué-. ¿Por qué demonios me ibas tú a besar¿Pero tú quien te crees qué eres, imbécil?

¿Qué por qué la iba a besar?. ¡Pero si se me ha puesto a tiro!

-Cariño, lo estabas deseando –abre la boca dispuesta ha decir algo, pero yo no la dejo-. La forma en que me has mirado lo daba a entender perfectamente.

-Pues parece que te has equivocado al descifrar mi mirada –me dice.

-La he visto demasiadas veces y en demasiadas chicas como para equivocarme –le digo sonriendo orgulloso.

-Por Dios¡estas como una cabra!

Claro¡y que más! Ahora va a ser culpa mía. ¿Pero esta tía de que va? Primero me pone esos ojos de gatita en celo y ahora me dice que no quería nada. ¡Ja! No puedo evitar enfadarme. ¡Eso no se me hace!

-A ver, guapita. Si no querías que te besara no haberme mirado como lo has hecho¿te queda claro? –estoy muy, muy molesto. Vale, no es la primera vez que me rechazan (aunque han sido muy, muy, muy pocas), pero al menos las otras me lo dejaban claro desde el principio. No tiene ningún derecho a tratarme como lo ha hecho, no señor...

¡PLAF!

Me... me ha... ¡me ha pegado! No me lo pudo creer.. ¡Esto es pasarse de la raya! Y encima ahora se marcha¡como si fuera ella la ofendida! Claro, y que más... Acaba de entrar en una cabaña... ¡mierda! Es la oficina del encargado, el letrerito lo deja muy claro: pone "oficina" y en letras bien grandes. Pues yo no pienso entrar con esa loca con instintos homicidas ahí dentro; ¡a saber lo que me hace!

Me voy a dar un par de vueltas para evaluar el sitio un poco mejor. Había decidido quedarme pero la castañita me ha quitado un poco las ganas. Me pregunto que nos harán hacer aquí (siempre que me quede, claro)... Habrá que lanzar un par de hechizos para plantar las semillas y ya¿no? Por lo menos no será muy cansado.

La peña parece maja (aunque siempre hay alguna excepción, como acaba de quedar demostrado) así que mal no me lo pasaré. Y estando yo con ellos la diversión estará asegurada. Puede que al final no mate a Remus cuando vuelva.

Mira, ya ha salido la castañita. ¡Y ni siquiera me ha mirado! Ella se lo ha perdido. Entro en la cabaña y un tío rubio me mira desde una mesa. Me acerco a él y me presento. Mike (el chico) se presenta también mientras me da la mano y me enseña su sonrisa profident. ¡Será chulo! Se ha vuelto a sentar. Ha dicho que va a mirar la cabaña y el grupo en el que me ha tocado, para saber lo que me toca hacer... mientras no sea muy cansado por mi perfecto. ¡Odio trabar en vacaciones (odio trabajar en general, pero bueno...)!

-A ver, Sirius Black… si, aquí estas. Ibas a venir con un amigo¿no? Un tal Lupin o algo así, si no me equivoco.

-Si, pero le ha salido un asunto urgentísimo –digo con un cierto sarcasmo que el rubiales no llega a captar- y no ha podido venir.

-Bueno, entonces en tu cabaña seréis solo cuatro. Suelen ser de cinco, pero si tu amigo no ha podido venir… Dormirás en la cabaña número siete. No tienes más que seguir las indicaciones y enseguida la encontraras.

Más claro imposible, desde luego. Asiento; no tengo nada que decir.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

Pues creo que no… Bueno, creo que si que tendría que preguntarle a que hora se empieza a plantar arbolitos.

-¿A qué hora se empieza con los trabajos?

-¡Ah, si! Es verdad, no te había dicho nada de eso -sonríe como disculpándose. Este tío sonríe demasiado. Una de dos: o es maricón perdido y quiere algo conmigo (¡será guarro!) o es un imbécil chulo y prepotente. No me gustan los que van por ahí creyéndose dioses-. El desayuno se sirve a las ocho de la mañana…

-¿Tan pronto? –exclamo impresionado. ¿A quién se le ocurre levantarse tan pronto en vacaciones?

-Hay que estar a las nueve en el descampado que hay al lado para replantarlo. No creo yo que sea tan temprano.

¡Joder que no! Me despido todavía impresionado. Lo he dicho antes y lo repito¡voy a matar al lobito! No solo me manda a trabajar, encima tengo que madrugar. Sigo las indicaciones y rápidamente llego a la cabaña. Entro sin llamar. Es muy amplia y bastante acogedora. Hay cinco camas y sus correspondientes baúles repartidos por toda la habitación. Y ya. No hay nada más. Desde luego no se han gastado mucho en decorarla.

La puerta se abre de repente y entran dos chicos de aproximadamente mi edad. Se me quedan mirando para después acercarse sin dejar las mochilas en el suelo.

-¡Hola! –me dice el más alto de ellos. Tiene el pelo castaño y es súper moreno. ¡Casi no distingo su piel de su pelo!-. Yo soy Daniel Smith y este –señala a su compañero que también me da la mano. Es más bajo que el primero, pero igual de moreno. Eso si, tiene un pelo rubio casi blanco lo que le da un aspecto muy extraño- es Tony Anderson. Hemos venido con una amiga, Gwen Murray. ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Sirius Black –me presento. Parecen majos estos dos-. Y me han dejado solo.

Me miran interrogantes y claro, no me queda más remedio que contar mi historia. Entonces la puerta vuelve a abrirse y entra alguien bajito y cargado con una maleta que me impide ver su cara. Supongo que será la tal Gwen. ¿Será tan rara como sus amigos? No la puedo ver bien. Daniel y Tony van a ayudarla con la maleta y es entonces cuando puedo verla….

-¡AAAGH!

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!. ¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte?. ¡Es la castañita!. ¡La castañita con mala leche y problemas mentales es la Gwen esa!

Daniel y Tony me miran extrañados por el grito que he dado; claro, que ellos no saben como es la castaña. O tal vez si y resulta que ellos son iguales. ¿Dónde me han metido, por Merlín?

Gwen por su parte primero me ha mirado como incrédula, pero ahora esta cabreadísima.

-Ehh…, Gweny –dice Tony, mirando primero a la chica y después a mí-¿ya conoces a Sirius?

-Por desgracia si –murmuro por lo bajo. Y parece que ella también ha dicho algo, aunque no logro entender el qué.

-Decidme que esa cosa -¿me acaba de llamar "esa cosa" o solo me lo a parecido?- no comparte habitación con nosotros.

-Pues… sí.

-¡Mierda! –esta vez si que oigo lo que ha dicho.

Yo la miro sin decir nada. Más que nada por que no tengo nada que decirle. Me dedico a mirarla mal, que ya es bastante; eso ha hecho huir a muchos en Hogwarts y ella no va a ser la excepción… O puede que sí. ¡Me está devolviendo la mirada! Esto ya es el colmo. Nos aguantamos la mirada durante lo que yo creo es demasiado tiempo, pero no seré yo quien la retire primero.

-Esto… -Daniel se acerca a la castaña y le toca en el hombro, para llamar su atención. Consigue que aparte la mirada. ¡Ja¡He ganado yo! -, Tony y yo nos vamos a las duchas¿vale? Luego venimos a recogerte y vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y de paso cenamos allí.

Salen de la cabaña y nos quedamos Gwen y yo a solas. Perfecto. Va hacia su maleta y empieza a sacar ropa y a guardarla sin mirarme siquiera. Es entonces cuando me doy cuanta de que sigo cargando con mi mochila; así que busco la cama más alejada de la suya y me pongo también a guardar mi ropa.

Menuda semanita me espera.

* * *

Ya es oficial. ¡Lo mato!. ¡Mato a Lupin! No solo me abandona en un campo de trabajo¡sino que encima es un campo de trabajo muggle! O sea, nada de magia. Tengo que trabajar con las manos. ¡Con las manos! Todo el puto día, desde la nueve de la mañana hasta la una y luego desde las cinco hasta las siete plantando arbolitos. ¿Pero a quien coño se le ocurrió esto? Encima no solo me ha tocado dormir con la castañita y sus amiguitos¡también tengo que trabajar con ellos! Y claro, Gwen no para de echarme la bronca por escaquearme del trabajo. ¿Y qué quiere que haga?. ¿Trabajar? Venga ya; si ella supiera también se escaquearía.

Por suerte esta noche salimos por ahí; se ve que empiezan las fiestas en el pueblo de al lado y los del campamento han decidido ir. Antes el pueblo era un muermazo (lo se porque decidí salir la primera noche y tengo que decir que he visto velatorios más animados) pero por lo visto con las fiestas la gente de otros pueblos se anima a venir y uno se lo pasa bastante bien. ¡Habrá que verlo!

* * *

Ya son casi las ocho y todos empiezan a ir hacia el pueblo. Dan y Tony me habían invitado a ir con ellos, pero la mirada asesina de Gwen y mis pocas ganas de estar cerca de ella me han hecho decir que no. En su lugar, voy con otro grupito que conocí a los dos días de estar aquí. ¡Y ellos si que son majos! La pelirroja que vi cuando llegué se encuentra entre ellos y me da que esta noche puede pasar algo. Por ahora solo me ha dejado que le de unos pocos besitos, pero hoy… jejeje. Va a conocer más profundamente a Sirius Black, el Dios del sexo.

Acaban de llegar a por mí. Tras una última mirada en un espejo que siempre llevo encima (por cierto¡estoy perfecto!) abro la puerta y me acerco al grupo. No es que sean muchos, contando conmigo somos solo seis, pero suficiente para pasarlo bien. Lindsay, la pelirroja, se me acerca y me un suave beso muy cerca de los labios, casi rozándolos. Después me acaricia el pecho mientras sonríe sensualmente, en una silenciosa promesa. Se aleja hacia los otros, que se habían quedado apartados observándonos y mirándonos con muecas burlonas. Pero la verdad… no me importa. Sonrío yo también y la alcanzo.

Esta noche promete.

* * *

Esta noche promete… ¿De verdad he pensado yo eso hace apenas dos horas?. ¡Y una mierda! Las fiestas aquí consisten simplemente en observar como a un pobre toro le ponen dos bolas de fuego en los cuernos (creo que lo llaman toro _embalao _o algo así) y empiezan a correr detrás de él y a pincharle con unos palos alargados. ¡Menuda fiesta! Y los chavales estos no tienen una idea mejor que salir a que el toro les meta el cuerno por el culo (con bola de fuego y todo) mientras se meten litros de cerveza en el estomago. Que encima está asquerosa. Donde este una buena cerveza de mantequilla…

Y yo que pensaba que Lindsay me iba a alegrar un poco la noche… Pues no. ¿Y por que¡Esto es lo mejor de la historia! La tía dice que tiene prometido y que su familia es una de esas súper conservadoras, y que ella, que piensa igual, debe permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio. Pero eso si, si que me iba a permitir todos los juegos previos… ¡Pues ja! Conmigo que no cuente. En cuanto me ha dicho eso me he largado y le he dejado sola y acostada sobre un montón de heno (no se cómo, pero habíamos llegado a un pequeño corral a las afueras del pueblo. Íbamos a acostarnos allí, o al menos esa era mi intención, claro) con cara de no saber que es lo que pasa.

Todavía me cuesta creerlo. Me dirijo totalmente ofuscado al pueblo de nuevo. Pero la "fiesta" sigue siendo igual de interesante. Veo un pequeño pub que todavía esta abierto y voy hacía allí dispuesto a tomar algo bien fuerte a ver si me calma un poco. Error. Está la castañita. Totalmente sola y bebiendo algo. ¿Dónde estarán Dan y Tony? Bah, da igual. Acabo de decidir que me voy a sentar con ella. Por lo menos me lo pasaré bien molestándola un rato. ¿Y por que no? Ella me ha estado haciendo la vida imposible todo lo que llevamos aquí.

-Hola, Murray –digo con mi mejor sonrisa mientras me siento enfrente suyo. Así puedo ver mejor sus reacciones. Al final hasta me resultan divertidas.

-Vete a la mierda.

Que amistosa¿no? Si ya lo dije yo cuando la vi: la dulzura en persona.

-¿Dónde están tus amigos? –le preguntó sin hacer caso de su anterior comentario. Ella se encoge de hombros y da un largo trago a su bebida. No parece muy dispuesta a responder. Bueno, habrá que probar con otro tema...

-Han vuelto a la cabaña. Querían estar un rato solos.

-Espera un momento... –abro los ojos muy sorprendido-. Me estas diciendo que Tony y Dan son... ¿son gays? -¡y yo sin darme cuenta!

-Sí –se lleva el vaso otra vez a la boca, pero al darse cuenta de que ya no queda nada le hace un gesto al camarero para que se acerque-. Otra coca-cola, por favor.

Es entonces cuando se me ocurre una de mis fantásticas y geniales ideas.

-¿Coca-cola, Murray?

Sí, se que no tiene nada de malo que beba coca-cola (aunque personalmente, yo la encuentro asquerosa), pero ahora se verá por donde van los tiros...

-¿Pasa algo, Black?

-Oh, no. Que va, para nada... Sólo que pensaba que no eras de las que beben alcohol y ya veo que no me equivocaba.

-No se trata de que no beba –dice mientras alza una ceja. ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? Yo siempre he querido hacerlo, pero me es imposible-. Me apetecía una coca-cola y punto.

-Ya –digo sarcásticamente con la intención de que ella se de cuenta de que mi tono es irónico y así molestarla.

-¿Ya?

-Si, ya. Que no me lo trago, vamos –me mira abriendo los ojos y yo amplio mi ya bonita sonrisa. El plan va viento en popa-. Estoy segurísimo de que tu nuca bebes. No te pega; eres demasiado niña buena. No hay más que verte para darse cuenta.

Murray apoya sus brazos en la mesa y me mira directa a los ojos, antes de preguntar:

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Black?

-A ver quien bebe más -¡sí! Este es mi magnifico plan. ¡La voy a emborrachar!. ¿Qué con qué propósito? Pues la verdad es que ninguno en especial. Solo quiero comprobar si borracha se comporta igual que ahora.

El camarero acaba de llegar con la coca-cola, pero la castaña hace un gesto negativo.

-Llévatelo –le dice mientras me mira con una sonrisa que parece sacada de las de mi repertorio-. Y trae dos vodka con lima.

El camarero asiente y vuelve al rato con los dos vasos completamente llenos. La diversión si que va a empezar ahora.

* * *

¡Me cago en el imbécil al que se le ha ocurrido hacer un concurso de quien bebe más! La tía tiene un aguante de la leche. ¡Llevamos ya cinco cubatas cada uno y apenas está un poco contentilla! Y claro, yo no voy a ser menos..

-¡Otra ronda, camarero! –pido a voz de grito.

* * *

-Jajaja...

-Jajaja... Déjalo ya, Gweny... Jajaja... que vass a desspertar a medio pueblo... jajaja.

-Ess que..jajaja... ¡No puedo!

Se tumba en medio de un camino embarrado sujetándose la barriga. ¿Tendrá dolor de estomago? Yo me siento a su lado y saco una botella de no-se-qué que he conseguido en no-se-donde. Por cierto... ¿cómo hemos llegado aquí?

-Pero Siriussin... ¡Ess que essos árboles no paran de bailar y soooooon muy graciossos!

Miró hacia donde me señala y efectivamente: hay tres árboles bailando.

-Jajaja.. puede... ¡puede que haya una fiessta!

Gwen me mira muy seria y luego empieza a reír.

-¿Y ssabes qué?. ¡No me parece bien que no noss hayan invitado! –estoy muy ofendido. ¡Yo soy el alma de las fiestas!

-Jajaja... ¿por qué no vamos a avissar a loss demass?

-¡Tieness razón! –me levanto y me vuelvo a caer; me e tropezado con una piedra y la muy cobarde ha salido corriendo para no enfrentarse a mí-. Ess nuestro deber como suss compañeros decírselo... –me vuelvo a levantar y Gwen lo hace después de mi, todavía riéndose. ¡Un poco de seriedad, por favor!

Le doy otro trago a la botella que no se que es pero sabe muy bien... pero se acabado. ¿Quién coño se la ha bebido toda? Ya esta. Fijo que han sido los árboles. ¡Por eso se han montado esa fiesta!

Los dos andamos durante un buen rato y cada vez vemos más árboles que bailan y piedras que huyen tras hacernos caer; pero ningún campamento. ¡Lo han cambiado de sitio!

Cuando se lo cuento a Gweny ella empieza a reírse más y luego se me acerca y me da un abrazo.

-¡Siriusiiiiiiiiiiin! –me grita al oído. Es muy cariñosa¿eh? Aunque al principio no lo parecía-. ¿Sabes qué? El otro día, cuando noss conocimos... tuve unas gana inmeeeeeeensas de lanzarme a tus brazos y dejar que me comieras a besos... jejeje.

Me sigue abrazando y mientras empieza darme pequeños mordisquitos por el cuello. Yo le devuelvo el abrazo y así, nos acostamos debajo de un árbol que si que se está quieto. Empiezo a hacer lo mismo que ella y le preguntó:

-¿Y –le doy un pequeño beso en la boca que sabe a alcohol-... por qué no lo hicisste?

Se pone a horcajadas sobre mí, mientras me acaricia el pecho por debajo de la camiseta. Me sube la camiseta hasta los hombro y recorre el camino que antes ha hecho con las manos pero con la boca, bajando cada vez más... ¡Melín, me ha desabrochado los pantalones! La miro sorprendido. Tiene una sonrisa de pilla que jamás le hubiese imaginado.

-Porque... como tu hass dicho antes... ssoy una niña buena –me acerca su cara a la mía, dejando sus labios a tan solo unos centímetros-. Y lass niñass buenas no...

Su cabeza cae sobre mi hombro y empieza a respirar acompasadamente. Mierda. ¡Se ha dormido¿Tan aburrido soy? La abrazo y lanzo un profundo suspiro. La cabeza me da vueltas y casi sin darme cuanta, se me empiezan a dormir los ojos...

* * *

-¿Pero qué...¡Black, suéltame ahora mismo!

Abro los ojos todavía medio dormido. Alguien pegando gritos me ha despertado. Parpadeo varias veces, y finalmente mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz. Pero casi mejor que no lo hubiesen hecho. ¿Qué hace Murray encima mío¿Y que hago yo abrazándola?

-¿Se puede saber que haces, Murray? –le preguntó.

-Intento levantarme¿no lo ves? Pero tus brazos no me dejan hacerlo –me doy cuenta de sigo abrazándola, pero no la suelto. Me gusta tenerla así-. ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

¡Que mal genio se gasta ya de buena mañana! La suelto y se levanta. Yo la imito y miro a mi alrededor, intentando averiguar dónde estamos. Nada; ni idea.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Me mira mientras se intenta alisar un poco la ropa. Me miro a mi mismo y me doy cuanta de que yo la tengo igual o peor. Además tengo los pantalones desabrochados. Un momento... ¿los pantalones desabrochados?

-¿Qué me has hecho, pervertida?

-Yo no te he hecho nada, idiota –entonces se fija en mis pantalones y se pone roja-... ¿Por qué tienes los pantalones desabrochados?

Varias imágenes vienen a mi cabeza. Imágenes de ella encima mío besándome y acariciándome, y desabrochándome el pantalón... ¡Por Merlín, qué hemos hecho! Y encima no me acuerdo de nada más...

Parece que ella piensa lo mismo, por que las mejillas se le han puesto todavía mas rojas si es posible. Esta muy mona así... ¿Acabo de decir "mona"?

-No... dime que no... no hemos hecho nada.

-Pues no me acuerdo, la verdad –aunque no me importaría... Por supuesto, eso a ella no se lo digo. ¡Es capaz de matarme y enterrarme aquí mismo!-. Bebimos demasiado y ahora no me acuerdo de nada.

-Bebimos... claro que bebimos. ¿Y de quien es la culpa? –me mira muy enfadada-. ¡Tuya!

-¿Mía? –la miro ofendido por la acusación.

-¡Sí, tuya! –empieza a andar hacia ella sabe donde y yo la sigo-. Si no hubieses propuesto ese estúpido jueguecito no estaríamos aquí...

-¡Nadie te obligó!

-Oh... ¡claro que me obligaste! Puede que no me amenazases con una pistola -¿y eso qué es?-¡pero esa no es la única manera!

Acelera el paso y me obliga a mi a correr detrás de ella. Finalmente la alcanzo y consigo ponerme a su lado. Aunque parece que eso la enfurece aun más.

-¡No me sigas!

-Claaaro... y me quedo solo en un lugar perdido de la mano de Merlín¿no?

Me mira con una cara muy rara.

-¿Merlín? Dios, tú si que estas chalado.

¡Ops! Se me había olvidado que es muggle. Seguimos hablando, totalmente en silencio y tras dar muchas vueltas llegamos al campamento. Antes de entrar en la cabaña, me coge del brazo y amenazándome con el dedo, me dice:

-Le cuentas a alguien lo que NO ha pasado y te dejo sin carné de padre¿entendido?

* * *

¡Siiiii!. ¡Por fin, por fin!. ¡Ya ha terminado esta semana infernal de trabajos forzados! Aunque... la verdad es que yo tampoco he hecho mucho; ¡pero eso no es lo que importa! Dentro de tres horas todo habrá acabado y podré aparecerme en casa de Remsy y darle un buena paliza. ¡Que a gusto me voy a quedar cuando coja al maldito lobo!

La verdad es que en esta última semana no ha pasado nada interesante: Gwen ni se me ha acercado. ¿Estaré perdiendo mi encanto?

Saco el espejo que siempre llevo encima y me observo. ¡Pero si estoy perfecto! Espera... ¿eso es una cana?. ¡Noo!. ¡Me empiezo a parecer a Dumbly! A no... solo era un reflejo del sol, menos mal.

Uy, oigo pasos... creo que es Gwen. ¡Mejor escondo el espejo! Se abre la puerta, y efectivamente, entra Gwen. Me mira indiferente y pasa de largo. Creo que prefería cuando me insultaba...

_-¡Hey, Paddy!. ¡Pringao!. ¿Qué tal por ahi trabajando?_

Mierda. James siempre tiene que meter la pata. Incluso cuando no está.

La castañita me esta mirando y parece un poco sorprendida. ¿Habra oído la voz de James salir de mi bolsillo?

-¿Qué coño es eso, Black? –parece que sí.

-_Ehhh, Sirius... no estas solo¿verdad?_

-Va a ser que no –Gwen me mira con los ojos como platos. ¿Y ahora yo como le explico que el mete-patas de mi mejor amigo me esta hablando por un espejo?

_-Bueno, Paddy... ¡hasta luego!. ¡Ya me contaras como has salido de esta! -_¡será mal amigo!. ¡Primero la caga y ahora me deja solo!

-Esto... Gwen, digo, Murray –y yo ahora que le digo-. Verás, esto tiene una muy fácil explicación -¡pero si ni yo me trago lo que digo!-, y yo te la voy ha explicar ahora mismo –venga, Merlín¡ayúdame!...-... ¡se imitar voces! –para eso no haberme ayudado... menuda excusa más barata. ¡Estas que Gwen se la traga!

-Sabes imitar voces...

-Exacto.

-Demuéstramelo –dice con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de sabelotodo insufrible _made in_ Lily. Tendré que preguntarle si son amigas.

Justo cuando estoy pensando en echar por la borda toda mi dignidad y salir huyendo de la cabaña entran mis salvadores. ¡Tony y Dan!. ¡Gracias, Merl!

-¿Pasa algo? –Tony y Daniel se acercan a nosotros. Creo que les ha extrañado un poco el encontrarnos solos, en la cabaña, ella mirándome como a una presa a la que esta apunto de devorar (y no precisamente como a mi me gustaría) y yo con esa cara de pringao del año.

-No, tan solo que Black...

-¿Qué tal, chicos?. ¿Todo bien?. ¡Tengo un hambre...!. ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar?

Me miran como si acabara de soltar la mayor chorrada del mundo. Y vale, reconozco que ha quedado un pelin forzado y que no tiene mucho sentido, pero algo tenía que decir. ¡Podría haber colado!

-Esto... –empieza a decir Daniel sin apartar la mirada de mi-, solo veníamos a avisaros de que el autobús está apunto de salir y que hay que irse ya –por fin se gira para mirar a Gwen-¿venís?

Pues yo va a ser que no. No quiero pasarme horas en un trasto de esos con ruedas para luego llegar a un pueblo y desaparecerme. Es más rápido hacerlo aquí. Con un poco de suerte Gwen si que se va ya -¿desde cuando la llamo Gwen?- y me evito la respuesta a como puede hablar mi pantalón.

Pero la suerte no esta de mi lado:

-Ahora mismo salgo.

Los dos asienten y salen de la cabaña; nos han dejado solos. ¡Mierda!

-No creerías que te ibas librar¿verdad? -pues había contado con eso, sí-. ¿Por qué ha salido un voz de tu pantalón, Black?

Que pienso con el nabo, no te jode.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes: se imitar voces.

Y yo en mis trece. Se que no ha colado, pero no se me ocurre otra idea. Me acerco a mi maleta y empiezo a revisar que todo este en su lugar. Los ojos de Gwen no dejan de seguirme y me está poniendo muy nervioso.

-Oh, venga ya, Black. ¿Te crees que soy idiota? –cruza los brazos mientras empieza a dar golpecitos con el pie-. Y no es solo las voz esa que ha salido de tus pantalones... ¡eres de lo más raro! Esas alusiones continuas a Merlín, el primer día que sacaste un palo con el que tenias intenciones de hacer yo-que-se-qué y ahora esto. ¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa?

La verdad es que no se como salir de esta. Estas situaciones siempre se me han escapado de las manos para pasar directamente a las de Remus: y ahora él no está aquí.

-Es que mis estudios han sido un poquito diferentes a los tuyos, pequeña.

Después de todo, no le estoy mintiendo. Me mira con una mueca extrañísima. A saber lo que estará pensando.

-Pero... ¿Pero tú qué te metes, Black?

-¿Qué qué me meto?. ¿Cómo que qué me meto?–esta tía qué se piensa¿qué me meto el palo de la escoba por el culo? Un momento... ¡AH!. ¡NO!. ¡Qué esta tía se cree que me meto... que me meto... que me meto droga!-. Eh... no, no es lo que tu te piensas, Gwen, yo no me refería a...

-¡Dios mío, Black! Pero, pero... ¡No me esperaba esto de ti!. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Con razón eres tan... raro. ¡No! No es que seas raro... ¡Son las drogas!. ¡Estas enfermo!-ha empezado a mover las manos y parece que no piensa parar. Le sujeto las muñecas, que ya empieza a marearme, pero ella se suelta y empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación, lo que es peor. Intento interrumpirla un par de veces para explicarle que yo NO soy una drogadicto (¡ni que fuera Snape!), pero me doy cuenta de una cosa¡con esto de la droga ya no tengo que explicarle nada. ¡Esta todo justificado!. ¡Yuhuuuu!

Finalmente, y tras una larga cháchara de la que no he entendido la mitad, se para y me mira. Yo hago lo mismo y espero que se calme pero enseguida empieza ha hablar de nuevo.

-Dime que vas a un centro de esos de ayuda. ¡Qué eso es muy grave! Ahora entiendo ese comportamiento tuyo tan egocéntrico, lo del palo de madera, lo de Merlín, lo de la voz de tus panta...

Se calla de repente y me mira, mientras entrecierra los ojos y cruza los brazos.

-Espera un momento... –miro alternativamente a ella y a la puerta, sopesando por primera vez el salir corriendo de allí; lo de la droga ya no cuela- ¡Eso no explica lo del pantalón!. ¡Me has tomado el pelo como a una idiota!. ¿Pero tu de que vas? Yo preocupada por que te drogabas y resulta que simplemente me has dado la razón como a los locos...

-Bueno... darte la razón, no te la he dado... Simplemente me he callado –es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de decir hace apenas unos segundos: "Yo preocupada..." La interrumpo antes de que empiece a echarme la bronca de nuevo-. ¿Estabas preocupada por mi?

Eso la calla de golpe y me mira, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Se da la vuelta y es ahora ella la que empieza a revolver en su equipaje, nerviosa.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

-Bueno... –tartamudea mientras saca la ropa ya guardada y la vuelve a plegar-, un poco preocupada si que estaba supongo. Vale que eres un... un capullo con el ego más grande que la torre Eiffel... pero igualmente no le deseo a nadie el que sea drogadicto¡ni siquiera a un creído, egocéntrico, patán y patoso como tú!

Joder, desde luego esta chica para subir la autoestima es un as. ¡Yo no soy así! Pero creo que por una vez será mejor que no le replique, así que me callo. Además, eso de que se preocupa por mí me ha calado bastante y no se que replicar.

-¡Pero no me cambies de tema!

Se da la vuelta; parece que ya a dejado atrás los nervios de antes.

-Me ibas a explicar por qué salía una voz de tu pantalón...

Me acerco a Gwen y ella da un pequeño paso hacia atrás, chocándose con la cama.

-¿Sirius...? –frunce el ceño cuando llego hasta ella y acerco mi cara a la suya.

-¿Quieres saber de verdad lo que ha pasado? –le pregunto con una seriedad muy rara en mi. Ella traga saliva mientras asiente, y yo hago lo mismo. Sin poder evitarlo, bajo mi vista a sus labios y una serie de imágenes vienen a mi mente: imágenes mías y de Gwen besándonos la noche del jueves. Entonces si que pasó algo. Le acarició la mejilla y noto como ella aguanta la respiración unos momentos. Levanto la mirada y vuelvo a mirarla a los ojos; me mira con los mismos ojos del primer día; con la misma expresión de antes de besarme el jueves... -. Pues ahora mismo te lo digo...

Pero antes la beso. Ha sido un impulso; imposible de evitar. Junto mis labios con los suyos, al tiempo que siento como una corriente eléctrica los recorre. Merlín, que bien sabe. Ella gime mientras enlaza sus brazos a mi cuello, acercándose más a mi, y yo la cojo por la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra le acaricio la espalda.

Me aparto de su boca y oigo como suelta un gemido de protesta, rápidamente acallado cuando empiezo a recorrer su cuello con mis labios. Estoy ahí un buen rato, deleitándome con su sabor. Gwen baja sus manos por mi espalda y es ahora ella quien me empieza a acariciar, por debajo de mi camiseta. Yo la imito y vuelvo a sus labios. Lentamente, y sin dejar de besarnos, me quita la camiseta y cuando ya está en el suelo de la cabaña se separa de mi. Me mira a los ojos, jadeando, y empieza a quitarse ella también su camiseta...

-¡Gweny!

La puerta se abre y entra Tony. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!. ¡Maldito inoportuno! Jamás he tenido tantas ganas de matar a nadie como al rubito...

Se queda blanco y mudo de la impresión, aunque claro, es normal teniendo en cuenta que estoy yo medio desnudo y ella todavía con las manos en la camiseta, apunto de quitársela.

-Ah... ah –empieza a balbucear. ¡Será gilipollas! Que diga de una vez lo que ha venido a decir-, yo... –ahora empieza a carraspear. Perfecto. ¡Acaba de una vez, joder!-, Gwen, era solo decirte que el autobús sale en diez minutos. Adiós.

Dicho esto abre la puerta, y sin volver a decir nada, me hace un gesto de despedida y se va.

Todo se queda en silencio. Miro a Gwen, pero ella esta con la mirada fija en ninguna parte, completamente roja.

-Esto, Gwen... –me acerco a ella, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Coño¿pero que me pasa?. ¡Yo (casi) siempre se que hacer!

Ella me mira y se da la vuelta, para dirigirse a su maleta. La termina de cerrar y la coge. Se vuelve a dar la vuelta y me mira a los ojos, todavía sonrojada.

-Bueno, Black -¿Black?. ¿Por qué me llama Black? No lo veo normal después de lo que ha pasado... ¿no?-. Creo que... creo que será mejor que olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar¿vale?

Ah, claro; perfecto. Ahora quiere que me olvide. ¡Pues va lista!

-No, no vale –le replico.

-Oh, venga ya, Black. No digas tonterías. Olvídate de esto.

Con la maleta cargada, me esquiva y va hacia la puerta. Pero me pongo yo delante de ella. ¡Maldita sea!. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejo ir? Joder, que solo la conozco de una semana... ¡Una puta semana! Y apenas nos hemos dado un par de besitos ( y algo más, pero bueno...)

¿Entonces por qué no dejo que se vaya?. ¡Pues porqué no quiero! Puede que solo la conozca de una semana¡pero me gusta la castañita! Será un amor de esos a primera vista de esos que salen en los libros _muggles _que se leen Lily y Remus. ¡Pero me gusta!

Y quiero por lo menos aclarar que acaba de suceder.

-No -repito yo, tozudo. Ya he dicho que antes tengo que hablar con ella-. Quiero saber que acaba de pasar.

Bufa enfadada y cruza los brazos.

-Creo que eso es obvio¿no? –me dice sin mirarme-. Un subidón de hormonas que ha hecho que perdamos la razón y por culpa del cual casi nos acostamos. Ya.

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿Qué más quieres, Black? -me pregunta, mirándome-. No nos conocemos de nada -¿por qué me sienta tan mal que diga justamente lo mismo que yo pensaba hace nada, antes de decidir que eso me daba igual?-. Si, me gustas, aunque no se por qué.

La miro, embobado por lo que acaba de decir. Sin darme cuenta, alzo las brazo hacia Gwen, pero se aparta. Los vuelvo a bajar, para luego llevarme una mano a la cabeza, incomodo. Es la primera vez que me afecta la declaración de una chica. Quizás sea porque es un poco rara; o por que esta vez al chica me gusta.

-Pero, Black; eso no quiere decir nada.

La miro esta vez con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo que no quiere decir nada?

-Pero...

-Pero nada, Black. Puede que sintamos algo de atracción entre los dos... pero ahí se acaba todo. No es mas que atracción física; es imposible que sea algo más cuando apenas hemos hablado en la semana que nos conocemos. ¡Además, eres muy raro! Lo del palo de madera, Merlín, la voz de tu pantalón...

Vaya... eso otra vez. No se le ha olvidado.

-Eso es que...

-Olvídalo, Black –me mira sonriendo. No me había fijado en la sonrisa tan bonita que tiene. Y es para mí...-. Dejémoslo en que eres un poco rarito¿vale?

Por segunda vez en apenas unos minutos, me esquiva y va así la puerta. Oigo como la abre...

-¡Gwen!

Se gira y espera a que hable. Pues muy bien, allá voy.

-Querías saber por que ha salido esa voz de mis pantalones¿no?

-Black, ya te he dicho que...

-Soy un mago –le suelto atropelladamente y antes de poder arrepentirme.

Ahora si que me arrepiento. ¡Se ha enfadado! Y menuda mirada me esta echando... menos mal que las miradas no matan; sino, fijo que yo ya estaba muerto y enterrado.

-Mira, Black... –la voz le tiembla y todo del enfado. Debe de pensar que le estoy tomando el pelo. ¡Si es que es normal!. ¿A quien se le ha ocurrido que le diga la verdad?-, si no quieres decirme la verdad, allá tú, pero no hace falta que me metas bolas¿entendido? Las mentiras te las guardas para ti solito...

Se vuelve ha dar la vuelta para salir...

-¡Espera! –la he vuelto ha detener. Y no le hace ninguna gracia-. Te puedo demostrar que te digo la verdad.

-Black, no digas chorradas...

Saco el "palo de madera" y apunto a su maleta.

-¡_Accio_ baúl!

El baúl que instantes antes había estado a los pies de mi cama viene rápidamente hasta mi, y se detiene justo a mi lado. Miro ha Gwen, que está con los ojos completamente abiertos. Como platos, diría James.

-¿Co-co-co-como has...? –empieza a tartamudear mientras apunta alternativamente al baúl y a mí.

-Ya te lo he dicho: soy mago.

-Pe-pero... ¡la magia no existe! –ha dejado de tartamudear, y me mira completamente alucinada-. ¡No es más que algo que se inventaron como explicación para lo que no entendían!. ¡Y hace años, que digo años, siglos, que se sabe que no existe!

Suspiro, esperando a que ella se calme un poco y asimile lo que acaba de ver. La verdad es que tiene que ser chocante enterarte de repente de que algo que durante toda tu vida has creído que no existía, si que existe.

-Pues ya has visto que si.

-Pero... –intenta empezar; pero no la dejo.

-Pero nada, Gwen –frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que son las mismas palabras que ella me ha dicho momentos antes-. La magia si que existe, pero poco gente sabe de su existencia, aparte de los magos. Y esa voz que salía de mi pantalón se debe a la magia.

Me mira confusa, y empiezo a explicarle lo del espejo antes de que piense cosas raras.

-Joder –dice al final, mirando al suelo y mordiéndose el labio-. Así que la magia existe... -Levanta la vista y me mira, sonriendo. Pero la sonrisa se le borra enseguida al verme apuntándola con la varita-. ¿qué haces con eso, Black?

-¿Y sabes una cosa más? –le pregunto. Ella niega con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de la varita-. Que me gustabas de verdad...

Me mira sorprendida, momentos antes de que lanze mi hechizo sobre ella.

-_Oblivate._

Parpadea un par de veces y frunce el ceño.

-¿Querías algo, Black? –me dice.

Suspiro y me guardo la varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

-No, nada Murray. Nada en especial.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.

Es la 2º vez que subo está historia. La de antes la eliminé por que tenía bastantes faltas, pero al subirla de nuevo me he dado cuanta de que no era culpa mia (algunas sí, pero no todas...). No sé por qué, aunque la suba bien, se colocan mal los interrogantes, las exclamaciones, se borran comas, etc. He intentado arreglarlo (he tenido que poner puntos detrás de interrogantes y exclamaciones para que aparecieran), pero seguro que algo se me ha colado. Sorry.

En fin, eso. Que espero que os haya gustado y dejadme algun review. ¿oki?


End file.
